


莎拉和拉米1

by mushmush10509



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, F/M, Original Character(s), Pegging, Rape, dildo, f/m - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushmush10509/pseuds/mushmush10509
Summary: 原创的故事和角色，含有成人向内容请谨慎选择阅读。





	莎拉和拉米1

他是在一次上班的途中邂逅她的，准确地说，他在那趟地铁中瞥见了疲倦的她，仅仅只是对方的侧脸就让拉米几乎忘记呼吸。她在拉米要下车的那站匆匆忙忙地冲出了门，拉米看到她扯了扯挎包，钱包却在一系列复杂的小动作中掉落出来。

“女士···请等一下！你的东西”拉米俯身拾起钱包，抬头时那位有着美丽红色长发的女性却消失在了人海中。

他本来可以将钱包交至失物招领处，然而突然升腾起的好奇心却令他情不自禁地打开了她的钱包，取出名片。

“莎拉···”他轻声读出了对方的名字“****医院，睡眠障碍科医生”而这家医院就在拉米工作的地方附近，拉米决定赶在踩点前稍微绕去一下那家医院。

拉米来到了那家医院，在四处张望寻找着柜台时就遇见了迎面向他这个方向跑来面色焦急的莎拉。

“女士”在擦身而过之前拉米赶紧叫住了她，这下他终于能面对面地好好看看她了。

她比他高一些，也许是高跟鞋的缘故，这样看上去还高出不少，像在地铁里时那样惊鸿一瞥的美丽红色长发披散在她的肩上，宝石般的蓝绿色眼眸，洁白的肌肤，耀眼的大红唇，精致又惊艳的五官和高挑又姣好的身材。

被叫住后她看上去有些慌乱又疑惑“。。你好？”她开口问道。

“啊，我是隔壁***公司上班的。。”被对方注视着，让拉米突然有些心跳加速语无伦次，他迅速镇定了一下，展现出一个迷人的微笑，拿出那个钱包递给对方说：“刚刚你在**站出站时丢了这个，我觉得与其让你再赶回去找，不如我直接送过来好了。”

“啊，谢谢你，谢谢”对方明显看上去很惊喜，听过事情原委后，她有些不敢置信地接过钱包“这里面有很多重要证件，丢了的话我会很伤脑筋的”她对拉米笑着说。那个笑容太过耀眼了，以至于拉米迅速红了脸，莎拉又咯咯地笑了出来。

“那没事了。。保管好不要再掉了。”拉米抓了抓头发，准备离开

“谢谢你，再见。”

“再见。”

真可爱。莎拉望着拉米离开的背影想。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

拉米是在某个礼拜五下午预约了莎拉的门诊，他也是没有想到自己会在这种情况下再次见到莎拉。

最近的工作压力和家庭变故让他有些焦虑，结果就导致了连续几天的彻夜难眠。

“看来你现在非常需要好好放松一下，拉米”莎拉看着挂号信息说，这是她第一次叫他的名字“抱歉，我可以直接这样叫你吗？”

“是的，当然可以了”拉米赶紧说道。“谢谢，你可以直接叫我莎拉”莎拉望着他说道。

询问了一些相关情况后，莎拉对拉米说：“我决定给你开一些佐匹克隆。。但是可能需要你花时间配合做一下睡眠监测，我得确定你在使用这种药物的过程中不会出现呼吸暂停的现象。”“好的，没问题”拉米答道。

“那么请你跟我去另一个房间。”莎拉起身，带上一些必要的物件，领着拉米去了那个环境十分安静和舒适的房间。“那么请你在那里躺下来”莎拉指着房间中的一张配有相关仪器的床，拉米听话地立刻坐了上去。

莎拉很快取来了药物，她在一次性纸杯中盛了适量温水，然后递给拉米。“吃下去，然后我们就开始了。”莎拉带着鼓励语气的温柔话语令拉米十分信任和安心，他快速吞下了药物，在短时间内就倒在床上陷入沉沉睡眠。

药效要比莎拉预想得还要来得强力些。。望着这个才认识几天，今天才第二次见面的男人的睡脸，明明他们年纪相仿，拉米却有着幼儿般柔软的脸颊，睡去的模样看上去是那么毫无防备和脆弱。莎拉舔了舔嘴唇，她感到胸中突然涌起一种莫名的灼热感，这种灼热诱使她去冒险，去做出可能无法挽回的事情。

莎拉的理智将她拉回了现实，她不敢相信自己居然在刚才的瞬间产生了不得了的邪念。

监测很快结束了，莎拉对着醒来时一脸“我是谁我在哪你是谁你想干嘛”的拉米情不自禁笑出声。

拉米要离开的时候，他热情地提出邀请莎拉一起喝一杯咖啡的请求，莎拉立刻就答应了。

于是在某日的下午，他们约在一家非常有情调的咖啡馆，很快他们就聊开了，彼此都感到很投机，话题甚至被扯向了很远很远，以至于后来他们都忘记了一开始说的是什么。拉米说到了他来自哪里，莎拉表示从他的性感口音中就猜出了那个南部沿海首府的名字。莎拉则表示自己从内地的某所医学院毕业后就直接进入了工作，家里人几乎都从事医院相关的工作。

莎拉在这个下午赶到非常轻松和开心，拉米非常聪明有趣也很绅士，在莎拉眼里他浑身都散发着一股强烈的迷人魅力，即使是短短的几次接触就让莎拉非常动心。莎拉并不是个会对别人突然非常热衷的人，事实上她从小到大身边并不缺乏优质的男性在追逐她，但拉米仿佛和她的频率一致般一拍即合，至少单方面来说他深深地吸引了莎拉。

莎拉并不是不想问拉米目前是否独身，虽然他在刚刚的谈话中提到了自己目前一个人住，但是这并不能完全证明什么。事实上在这次会面之前，莎拉提前了出门时间，然后就这样在路上一下子就发现了拉米。她正要冲上去喊住他，却发现对方正和一个小个子的女孩子有说有笑地在一起，看起来十分亲密。在人潮中拉米没有注意到她，她也没有叫住拉米，她只是沉默地盯着那个女孩的脸看了好一会儿，再一个人默默走向目的地。

想到这里莎拉不免有些失落，拉米察觉了她在走神，关心地轻声问她是否开心，莎拉立刻回神说是的，完全没有问题。望着拉米十分关切的眼神，莎拉无意识地握紧了拳头。

“。。你最近有感到好些了吗？我是说，失眠”莎拉的眼神游移着，在和拉米的眼神接触的瞬间就立刻移开，她翻搅着盘子中吃剩的布朗尼，显得有些不安。

“似乎还没有完全好，最近工作太辛苦了。”拉米扶额说，他注意到了莎拉的小动作，但是并不知道原因。

“是这样的。。。”莎拉停顿了一下然后接着说“如果情况还没有完全好转的话，我可能要给你使用另外一种药物，同样还是要做睡眠监测，为了能让你更放松些，我建议在你的住处进行会比较好。”事实上这是完全没有必要的，如果拉米了解这个行业的话，可能马上就会提出疑惑吧，但是他并没有，虽然看上去有些吃惊，但是拉米立刻就接受了这个提议。

于是在某个之前预定好的时间，莎拉进入了拉米的住所，拉米招呼她坐下，端出了一些小点心，并且贴心地告诉莎拉如果她觉得无聊书架就在另一个房间里。莎拉谢过他的好意，她只是沉默地注视着逐渐睡去的拉米，然后在下一个瞬间，被先前所涌起的巨大邪念支配着，驱使着。

她拉上了房间的床帘然后走到拉米身边，注视了他好一会儿，然后伸出手，轻轻地放在他的脸颊上。触感就如想象中那般美好，莎拉激动地想。确定他不会醒来后，她开始将手游移到他的胸前，再往下，到了上衣的下摆边缘，撩起，伸了进去，她开始感受他柔软的皮肤，甜美的温度和气味。他形状姣好的胸口，平滑的肚腹，然后小心地解开了他的皮带，拉开裤链。莎拉清楚地知道自己现在处于不可控的兴奋边缘，她深知这样的危险性，她有可能遭到病人的起诉，然后吊销医生执照，甚至进监狱，她甚至一边进行着手上的动作一边在思考着如果这时拉米突然醒来该怎么办。

可是他是那么甜美，在几天前的某个烦闷的早晨突然出现在她的面前，娃娃脸上缀着羞怯的红晕，就像一朵小棉花糖般可口。

莎拉忽然附身亲吻拉米，接触他柔软的嘴唇的同时将手伸进他被解开的裤子中，指尖触碰他的耻毛和尚且柔软的阴茎。

莎拉不敢相信自己居然真的做了这种事情，性骚扰病人，她兴奋且紧张地呼吸着。莎拉迟疑了一下，然后小心翼翼、不急不慢地褪去了拉米的长裤，露出光滑诱人的大腿内侧和绝对领域，明明作为男性，拉米却没有浓密的体毛，甚至可以说是稀少。在这个过程中莎拉感觉到自己身体里的灼热越来越强烈，那种危险的气味，那种兴奋到刺痛。她脱下他的鞋袜并整齐地放在一旁地上，长裤叠在一旁的椅子上，她解开他衬衫的纽扣，然后再轻轻拉下他的内裤，指尖滑过他的骨盆、他的腹股沟、他的腿根。

拉米几乎完全赤裸着展现在了莎拉的眼前，他就像死去一般完全无法反抗地任人宰割。

进行到这里，冲破了兴奋的顶点，莎拉反而镇定了下来，但她并不是要就此打住，而是自己摁灭了最后退路的火光。

她取出了医用手套，虽然她的专业并不是外科，但还是以十分专业的手法戴上了手套，沾上一些从药妆店买的凡士林，做好这些准备后她小心地抬起了拉米的一侧大腿，将其完全抬起再外往分开，放置稳定后再将他柔软的阴茎握起，然后顺势将沾着凡士林的食指插进了对方在这过程中露出的肛门。

他的体内是那么温热柔软，她缓慢地向前推进着，感受着，因为对方处于深层次的睡眠，所以推进过程中完全没有遇到反射性的收缩等阻碍。莎拉继续往深处探索着，直到第二个指节进入时她碰到了一个稍硬的突起，他的前列腺体。

莎拉插入了第二根手指并旋转抽动起来，按摩刮擦他最柔嫩和脆弱的部位，反复几次后，拉米很快就在沉睡中不受控制地勃起了，他的脸上泛起了一阵薄薄的潮红，呼吸也在沙拉的动作中急促了些，但他仍然无法醒来。莎拉计算过药量，她是非常安全的。

莎拉试探性地加重摩擦的了力道和速度，直到她感受到他的内部突然一阵痉挛般地夹紧，他的骨盆无意识地拱了起来，他高潮了，但是并没有射精，勃起的部分也在高潮的余韵后耷拉了下来。莎拉抽出了手指，带出了些许润滑剂和肠液。她退回床边，摘下手套，从包里取出了早就准备好的器具。那是一个硅胶质的双头仿制阴茎，后端还配有可以调整长度的皮扣，让使用者可以更贴合自身地舒适使用。

床上的拉米在高潮过后又陷入了呼吸平缓的睡眠中，经过了刚刚的测试依旧没有弄醒他，这让莎拉愈加大胆了起来，她撩起短裙，扯下内裤，咬住卷起的下摆，然后开始不紧不慢地戴上这个假阴茎，将其中一头小心地插入自己，再经过细微地调整皮扣后，她在硅胶茎体上抹上一层厚厚的凡士林。做足准备工作后莎拉爬上了床，抬起拉米的另一条腿，然后轻缓地将其尽可能地打开，同时跪坐在拉米的腿间。她轻轻托起他的臀部，对方毫无防备的脆弱入口在莎拉眼中一览无余，微微张开的入口处还淌着些刚刚的扩张后流下的些许半透明液体，配上那张小天使般的睡脸简直可爱又诱人。而此时正遭受侵犯的对象则毫无知觉，他安静地熟睡着，不知道自己现在在豺狼面前宛如盘中的美味。

莎拉握住假体，将头部对准入口，缓缓地推入。

这是个极其美妙的过程，莎拉兴奋得全身颤抖起来，她的精神很集中，但现在又似乎有些飘忽到某个云端。就算对方是男性，但毫无疑问她现在的行为就是极其恶劣的侵犯，医生强奸病人。即使深知这点，可是她同时也知道自己现在根本不可能能够停下来，这比直接在颈部大动脉注射药物还要可怕。她完全插进去了，假体整根都埋了进去，比手指还能探索到的更深的内部。

她开始尝试着缓缓地抽动起来，莎拉双臂支撑着拉米的腿，不一会儿她加快了抽插的频率，她感觉到灼热的不断累积，以及注意到拉米的再次勃起。表面凹凸不平的假体擦过了拉米的前列腺，并且以越来越快的速度摩擦着。莎拉抽出一只手握住对方已经勃起的阴茎，开始快速地上下套弄起来，从它的根部到头部，撸动伴随着不断捏揉。拉米的脸颊涨红着，他的呼吸短而急促，眉头紧皱，喉咙里还发出轻轻的哼唧声。莎拉一开始有些担心，但很快她就从容不迫地享受起来，享受他那仿佛快要哭出来一般的可爱呻吟和侵犯对方的快感---即使她知道后者是多么罪恶不可饶恕。

整个房间里仿佛安静地只能听到彼此身体的激烈撞击声，床帘缝隙里挤进的温暖光线铺洒在拉米此刻泛起红潮的雪色皮肤上。莎拉感到自己下身变得湿润又敏感，她自己的快感也在不断积累着，假体不断摩擦着她的阴蒂，她仰起头舒服地呼出气，发丝因为出汗而黏在脸边。莎拉在拉米射精后也达到了绝顶，对方白灼的粘液喷薄而出，洒在了小腹上，莎拉溃堤般直接瘫在了拉米身上。她大口地喘气着，在这之后一小段时间内，她能感受到拉米也和她一样还沉浸在快感的余韵中。

她细致地处理着，让这一切看起来仿佛什么都没发生一样，拉米醒来的时候，她只是悠闲惬意地喝茶读报，他也只是在她的监控下美美地睡了一觉而已。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“谢谢你”拉米说。

莎拉对上拉米的视线，他真的有着非常可爱的笑脸，温润的蓝色大眼睛中仿佛是星辰大海般的风景。

他什么都不会知道的---莎拉下定决心想。

自她真的侵犯了他的那天起已经过了好几天，今天莎拉接到了拉米的外出邀约。“非常感谢你，这顿就让我请吧，好吗？”

他们之间相处得非常愉快，拉米还是那个又元气又惹人喜爱的拉米。时间总是过得很快，莎拉并不知道今后会怎样，她也暂时不想去考虑。只要不被发现，就这样继续下去也很好。

在那之后，每次莎拉都会借用类似的理由去他家里为他做“睡眠监测”，然后做着同样的事---侵犯他。然后在每次这样的事结束后，拉米为了表示友好和感谢都会在双方有空时约莎拉出来玩，他们就像多年的好友那样畅谈，愉快地度过每一秒。对莎拉来说这样的相处时光是如此珍贵，虽然她偶尔还是会看到拉米和那名小个子女孩走在一起。他没有说，她也不打算问。

在那之后过去了差不多两个月，突然有一天，他约她一起去看电影，那是部冷门的独立小成本作品，现场除了他们两个只有屈指可数的人，并且彼此间都坐得很远。

电影播放到一半的时候，拉米突然望着大荧幕面不改色地轻声说道：“我决定还是告诉你···其实我早就好了。”

莎拉震惊地不敢扭头看他，她的瞳孔收缩，血液都仿佛要凝固住。仿佛包括她在内的整个空间都停滞了一般，只有电影在无声地不断往下一个画面切换，可是上面说了什么，莎拉此刻完全听不进去。

接下来是短暂却仿佛永恒的沉默，莎拉无力地扭头想要说些什么，她觉得自己这时候应该说些才好，话到了嘴边却僵硬地发现什么也说不出来。

拉米扭过头望着莎拉，脸上是如往常那样温柔的笑意，莎拉盯着拉米的眼眸，试图从中读出些什么。

“我才不傻”拉米笑着，悄悄拉近了彼此间的距离，两人的脸近在咫尺，连彼此的吐息都能捕捉到。好似情人间的私密耳语一般，他们的互动安静而平和地进行着，然而这期间隐藏的惊涛骇浪都是不被在场其他人所注意到的存在。

“。。什么时候？”莎拉盯着他，小声开口道“什么时候发现的？”

“最近的几次。”拉米回答说“药效似乎开始有些变弱了，我在你插进来的时候惊醒了”莎拉只是听着，不敢打断，她感觉她的整个世界都仿佛在逐渐分崩离析。

“我睁开了眼睛，吃惊地望着你对我做的事，但是你似乎正沉浸于自己的世界里，完全没有注意到其实我已经清醒了。。。其实我本来可以在那个时候让你住手的。”拉米不紧不慢地述说着，好像这只是一件比问候天气更加要紧不到哪里去的小事一般。“我那时就在想··你已经这样对我多久了···是不是从第一次开始就···你知道，最开始你给我用药的时候，我是完全没有意识的呢。”

拉米轻描淡写地述说着这些可怕的内容，莎拉却已经快要哭了出来，她知道自己犯下的过错迟早有一天还是要被发现和揭露然后承担恶果，即使这样她还是义无反顾地选择了占有拉米。莎拉低下了头，她现在已经完全无法直视拉米纯净的眼眸了。

“但是，我害怕这样可能会失去你”就在莎拉快要溃堤之前，听到拉米的这句话，莎拉猛地抬起头，愣愣地看着他，眼角闪烁着。“那个时候虽然我很清醒，但是四肢完全使不上劲，如果吓到你的话，拉不住你的话，我是不是要失去你了呢？。。所以那之后的几次，我也只是努力装着在沉睡的样子。”一直都很元气的拉米，此刻眼神里却映着难过和担忧。“我一点都不想失去你，莎拉。”

“。。拉米，我。。。”她的眼眶里溢满了晶莹的泪水，然后终于承受不了荷重地滴落下来，滑过脸颊，弄花了妆。

莎拉捂住脸，她觉得自己现在糗爆了，妆被弄得乱七八糟，但是心里却如释重负般，更多的是听到拉米说出那些话后的炸开般的开心。“我爱你”她捂着脸说，即使眼泪根本没有停下来，用模糊又梗咽的声音颤抖着鼓起勇气说“我爱你，拉米。”

拉米张开双臂环住莎拉，将她紧紧抱在怀里，他的脸颊靠在她美丽的红色长发上。“被你抢先说了啊。”

莎拉后来完全记不起那部电影的剧情，她只记得拉米的臂弯，他从头到尾的温柔和强大的安定感。以及甚至到了电影结束，工作人员来催促观众快点离场的时候，他们两个才匆匆忙忙地收拾东西起身离开。在那之后，他们一起吃了晚餐，一起在城市的街头手拉着手散步扯皮，在华灯初上的夜晚拥吻。对于莎拉来说，她经历了从地狱到天堂般的跌宕起伏的情绪变化，她永远也不会忘记人生中无比美好的这天。

\-------------------------------------------

“莎拉，这是我妹妹米兰达，米兰达，这是我的女朋友莎拉”拉米为双方作介绍，被称作米兰达的小个子女孩友善地仰视着莎拉说“很高兴认识你，多谢你照顾哥哥。”

“你、你好，我也很高兴认识你。。。”莎拉并不是第一次见她，没错，就是之前莎拉误认为是拉米女友的那个女孩子，原来她是妹妹啊。想到这里她差点又要当着拉米的面捂住脸，这下误会大了。

确实仔细一看的话发现两人长相确实很神似，有如一个模子里刻画出来的蓝色水润大眼睛和雪白的皮肤，两人都有着十分可爱的长相，仰视的时候简直像两只小动物一样。

不管如何，这下她终于可以放心地和拉米成为名正言顺的恋人了。就在这风平浪静的甜蜜日常继续持续着的时候，突然有一天莎拉收到了米兰达发来的讯息-----。。

“我知道你对哥哥做过什么。”

莎拉，头疼了起来。

 

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> 1、故事归故事，文中莎拉的行为属于明确的犯罪，请大家千万不要模仿。  
> 2、作者并不清楚整个睡眠监测的过程，纯属瞎写。  
> 3、安眠药吃多了对身体的副作用很大。  
> 4、米兰达是重度兄控。


End file.
